No Hope Left
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Depressing matters fill the Kaiba household, and Mokuba and Seto look for strength from one another to survive... just for Mokuba and Seto
1. Suicide

No Hope Left

ShichinintaiGuardian: Hello! This is my first fic for Yu-Gi-Oh! So please be honest and tell my horrible faults in this fic! **WARNING:** This is an **ATTEMPT SUICIDE!!!! **So please don't hurt me…

Disclaimer: I don't the song or YGO! The Song belongs to Ace of Bace "He Decides" so don't sue me if you do then you'll get nothing out of it.

"Speech" 'Thoughts' "_Song"_

And please enjoy this story… if it's good… ENJOY!

No Hope Left

Mokuba's POV.

_I have made my brother worry once again… why? Why your probably thinking, I went to Yugi's house and ready to start our homework when Nisama ran into the room and yelled at Yugi and I; Yugi for taking to his house without asking permission, and me for going… Yami tried to calm him down but it just frustrated Nisama even more. I apologized to Yugi and Yami and left with my brother silently…_

_I'm sorry Nisama… sorry for not being Perfect…_

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_End of POV._

&&&&&&&&&&

Normal POV.

&&&&&&&&&&

The ride home was very silent nothing spoken between the two, the air it self was still; when we came home Mokuba whispered a sorry and went to his room. When he arrived he walked in and shut the door silently and laid down on his bed and started to cry.

'I know it's my entire fault! My faults for making my brother worries so much on me… maybe I should disappear and let him have a perfect life!! Yes, but… I'll miss him. No! This is all for him.'

Mokuba placed a small book into his bag and a cell phone, also a pen, blood red pen; satisfied with his items he gently opened his window and slipped out and onto the tree near his window and climbed down until he reached the hard ground,

He looked up at another window and smiled a sad smile; "Farwell… Seto Kaiba…" and he leisurely made his way to Kaiba Corp's Battle Dome (From the Movie)

Seto Kaiba who as officially finished with work for two life times stretched and walked up the stairs and noticed that Mokuba's room lights were off, 'Mokuba is already in bed? It's only…' Seto checked his wristwatch and saw it only '8:30… unless!' he jolted to Mokuba's creaked open door and saw the room emptied…

Seto started to worry -worry was an understatement he was petrified- he thought over and over that Mokuba just went out for some air 'Yeah that- huh?' Seto paused and looked up to his laptop that was making the alarm signal go off, he opened it immediately and saw a picture of Mokuba walking over to the gates to the Battle Dome.

Flashback

"Seto, when the Dome is finished can I see what it's like on the top? I want to fell the wind in my hair and see the stars from there…" spoke Mokuba as he and his brother watched the construction of the grand building…

End of Flashback

Seto ran out of the house and sprinted all the way to the great Battle Dome. "Mokuba, whatever you do there please be safe!" shouted Seto whipping in and out of persons way and threw traffic until he was the Battle Dome in sight…

Mokuba finally creaked the code of the last door and made his way to the elevator and pushed the up button and waited for the elevator…

Seto Kaiba finally made it up the steps and paused for a breather, his pants softened and he looked up to see Mokuba entering the elevator. "MOKUBA!!" he yelled and started to run into the building; Mokuba gazed back, his eyes widened, "No…" he moaned and closed the elevator door and descended up to the roof.

Seto cursed and decided to run up the stairs, he knew his brothers destination: the top…

When Mokuba got out of the elevator ha seemed different… he felt dazed, he actually didn't feel anything, all he knew was that he was going to die right now! (He really doesn't die!)

Mokuba then placed his bag down and pulled out the book and blood red pen; he sat down and started to write, at the same time started to sing:

"_He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be happy  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be glad…"_

Mokuba read though his final note to his brother and smiled; perfect!

Dear Seto, when you read this I would be complete and so would you for I will be gone and then you may have a perfect life… Without me… say farewell to my friends for me, and I love you with all my heart because you are the best brother in the world! But I just hold you back…

Mokuba Kaiba

Mokuba then placed the open book down with his cell phone holding the page open and started to sing and slowly walk to the edge of the Dome… Nisama will finally be free… Seto, you will be free…

"_You'll never change my mind, my friend  
Don't let this feeling go  
And love might change your world around  
In time you'll have to know, oh yeah…"_

Seto barged onto the roof and saw Mokuba twenty feet away from the edge, "Stop Mokuba!!" Seto ran towards his brother…

Mokuba was now ten feet… seven feet… five… three… one…

"_He decides whether you should smile  
Whether you should cry  
Whether you should be happy  
He decides whether you should smile  
Whether you should cry  
Whether you should be happy…"_

Seto made his way to Mokuba right before he fell and pulled him away from the edge, and hugged him tightly and rubbed circles on Mokuba's back whispering 'thank Ra.' And 'Mokuba'.

Mokuba's dazed face snapped and he looked up to see part of his brothers crying face and gasped… "S-Seto…" Mokuba started to sob into his brother's chest; he started to hyperventilate until Seto noticed and 'shh' him silent and calmed Mokuba down…

When Mokuba full calmed down Seto pulled away enough for Mokuba to see his face only and started to speak.

"Mokuba… Why were you about to… take your own life?" he paused and after a moment continued. "Was it because I was so hard on you and Yugi…? If it is I'm so sorry; I really didn't mean it!" he pulled Mokuba into another tight embrace and kissed his forehead, Mokuba sniffled and spoke up…

"I did it because I was only a bother to you, and I thought if I were gone no one would hold you back so I thought this over and over again until I was in a trance-" he was cut off by Seto's response; "I would never think of you as a bother to me! Ever!! And you don't hold me back you let me free…"

Mokuba let out a choked sob and smiled a tiny smile "thank you very much Seto- no Nisama…"

They both stayed in each other's arms until the sun rose and showed how beautiful life truly is…

SG: well what do you think? Please Review and please be honest!! Ja Ne!! I know, I know! It's just as bad as my other fics! But please bear with my writing desires… it's what I like- no love to write you take that away and I'll go crazy!! smiles Well Ja Ne!! (Again)

P.S: This is a story with more depressing actions in more of the chapters so please bear with me yet again and I hope if you have any left to enjoy the other chapters that will be posted if you want. Just review and say so! Sayonyara Bye bye!!


	2. Beatings

No Hope Left: Chapter 2

**Chinese Fairy:** Hello! Thank you very much for reviewing my fic. And even for leaving a review… also one thing. I'm sorry for not updating in forever! Here is to: Sami, link fan, Kaiba's Girl007, MikariStar! I love you all!

**Sami:** Thank you for your review and also, enjoy your game! (smiles)

**Link fan: **Yup big time suicide and that is just the tip of the ice burg!

**Kaiba's Girl007:** Here it is! (glomp)

**MikariStar: **Thank you for the comment and thank you for reviewing! (hugs)

**WARNING:** There is someone being beaten in this fic! Also very, very close brothers… if you are uncomfortable with any of this then please leave and enjoy another fic, that is happy and cheerie!

**DISCLAIMER:** I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor the characters… if I did then a lot of them would be in love!

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Mokuba comes home beaten, and Seto wants an answer…

**Chinese Fairy: **Now with the –crappy- powers vested in me… ON WITH THE STORY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

No Hope Left

Chapter 2

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Say it!" "Yeah, Say it!" three kids were shouting at one raven haired boy who was covered in bruises, the bullies were only hitting his body, saving only his pretty face.

He was on his hands and knees, holding back screams of pain. Everyone who was passing by were either to scared to do something, or was enjoy it.

"Come on Mokuba! Say that your brother is a Stupid Idiot!" shouted one of the bullies that were now kicking Mokuba in the stomach. "NEVER!" screamed Mokuba.

The two other boys started to kick Mokuba's lower body. Finally a teacher came into the classroom and saw what lay before him.

"Oy! Stop that right now!" the bullies stopped mid-assault and backed away from Mokuba's beaten form. "Iwata! Kyo! Saga! Go to the office right now! And if you think of running, I'll beat you myself!" snapped the blonde spike-haired teacher. "Yes Sensei!" the three said in unison. They went out the door ad down the hall.

"Kaiba-san! Are you all right!" asked the teacher who was now picking up Mokuba and setting him in a chair. "Yes… I'm fine." Mokuba placed a smile on his lips beside the fact that he was in pain.

"Kaiba, I'll take you to the hospital and call your brother." Stated the teacher Mokuba shouted, "NO!" the teacher was taken aback. "No… please don't make a big deal about this Takahashi-sensei. I'll just take my leave and be gone for a while." Replied Mokuba.

Takahashi was about to protest but Mokuba was already out of the door…

He was out of the school limping to a bus station. Five minutes later a bus crossed the intersection and stopped at the station. The driver saw Mokuba trying to get on the bus; she moved to help but he swatted her help away and paid for the ride to his home.

She took her original seat and drove the way to the Kaiba mansion…

OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

When they arrived at the mansion gates the bus driver moved to help Mokuba once again and she managed to help him down the steps and to the gates. She bowed and ran back to the bus and drove off.

With all the strength he had he climbed the high gates and landed on the other side. "My legs won't hold me much longer…" Mokuba stated to himself.

He slowly began to walk towards to grand oak doors; what seemed like forever to him he finally made it to the doors and knocked. He waited a moment until their maid Kanau opened the door, she gasped.

"Sir! What happened!" she moved aside so he could enter; when Mokuba was inside he collapsed into her arms.

"MOKUBA!" shouted someone from the hallway. Kaiba Seto. Seto ran to the maid and took Mokuba from her arms; he ran to his room and placed Mokuba onto the queen size bed. When that was done Seto ran to the bathroom where he took the first-aid box back to the bedroom and started to tend to his unconscious brother…

Seto took off Mokuba's shirt and winced. Mokuba was covered black and blue all over; Seto checked all over the torso and thanked Ra that there were no broken bones.

He then placed heating oil over Mokuba's torso to ease the soreness.

Seto the checked Mokuba's legs and saw only a couple of bruises and no bones harmed. He was now rubbing the heating oil onto the lower legs and quickly finished.

When he was done, Seto walked out of the room to grab his laptop so he could work and watch his brother…

Five minutes later Mokuba woke with a start! He had dreamt that his loving brother was not with him in his time in need. He looked around the dark room and suddenly thought that his nightmare came true.

"Seto…" with all his might, Mokuba crawled out of bed and despite the pain he walked out of the room and down the hall, looking for his brother…

Seto Kaiba walked around the corner and saw Mokuba limping, his hand against the wall for support.

"Mokuba! What do you think your doing out of bed!" demanded Seto as he dropped his laptop and stride over to his brother's form. He picks up Mokuba carefully –so not to bother the wounds- and walked back to his room.

When there, Seto placed his younger brother on the bed and got in himself. After moments of uncomfortable silence Seto spoke, "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Mokuba –who was looking at his brother- turned his gaze downward and his eyes started to water.

"I…I fell." Seto shook his head. "Mokuba! Please don't lie to me! I just want to know what happened." Mokuba now hesitant… answered, "I… Iwata, Kyo and Saga were beating me…" he whispered it, but Seto heard it loud and clear.

"What! Why?" demanded Seto anger flaming in his voice.

Mokuba winced at the voice and decided to end this! He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Mokuba!" Seto ran after his brother and caught him around the corner. "Why are you running?" asked Seto who was holding tightly onto his brother, who was struggling to free himself.

"L…Let go…" Mokuba said quietly "Never…" came Seto's soft reply. "They… they wanted me to say that you were dumb, I said no and they then started to beat me…" Mokuba let out a dry sob, "I-I wish you didn't save me from my fall."

Seto spoke calmly back "Because if you leave me then I would die too… you are my only reason for living, my only true treasure." Mokuba smiled; "Thank you Seto…" The other Kaiba brother smiled as well and replied, "what else am I here for?"

The older Kaiba brother carried his joyous brother back to his room and they both fell asleep dreaming of each other…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chinese Fairy: well once again I just want to thank you for reading this horrible fic and to please review if you can. Hope you see ya all around! Also sorry for not updating in a while I promise that the third chapter will come sooner! Ja Ne!


End file.
